Ne pas chercher le lion qui dort
by Dragonha
Summary: Shiki est un vampire discret et assez méconnu des étudiants. Oui, il est mannequin mais peu de personnes peuvent le toucher. Qu'arriverait-il si Zéro nourrissait un étrange sentiment à son égard ?


**Auteur :** Drag (la nouvelle accro à VK)

**Disclamer :** Comme d'habitude : ces beaux bishos ne m'appartiennent pas et je le déplore. Y seraient tous bien avec moi (surtout Zéro et Kaname)

**Warning :** Je le répéterais à chaque fois, mais avec moi il y a toujours (ou presque) des lemons. Alors innocents, nonnes, homophobes et autres, appuyer sur précédent et me faites pas répéter !

**Résumé :** OS Shiki x Zéro. Shiki est un vampire discret et assez méconnu des étudiants. Oui, il est mannequin mais peu de personnes peuvent le toucher. Qu'arriverait-il si Zéro nourrissait un étrange sentiment à son égard ?

Bonne lecture

**Ne pas chercher le lion qui dort. **

Une nouvelle magnifique journée à l'Académie Cross commençait. Heu, enfin la journée décline, il serait donc plus juste de dire que le soleil est sur le point de se coucher. A cette heure, Zéro et Yûki, les chargés de discipline de l'établissement, font leur travail.

En effet, ce petit job est assez important, surtout quand on sait que les deux jeunes gens le font tous les jours. Ils doivent faire attention à ce que les vampires de la Night Class se contrôlent en présence des élèves humains qui s'extasient devant leur beauté.

Mais comme de coutume, tout se passa bien, hormis que les gardiens essuyèrent quelques coups habituels des élèves féminines qui veulent approcher leurs idoles. Ces derniers, et dernières, les saluaient juste gentiment sans perdre leur sang froid, si on peut dire.

Après un dernier signe de main aguicheur d'un certain Aidô Hanabusa, l'agitation se calma et tout le monde rentra dans son dortoir. Zéro et son amie ne firent pas exception, ils pouvaient quand même prendre une douche avant de passer leur nuit à surveiller les abords de la Night Class.

La jeune fille se chargea de tout le coin est et nord, le garçon lui surveillait le sud et l'ouest. Il avait d'ailleurs une salle remplie de vampires dans son dos mais ne faisait attention qu'aux alentours. Quelle idée pouvait bien traverser l'esprit de ses furieuses jeunes filles pour tenter de prendre ces créatures en photo ?

L'argenté se posait souvent la question, selon lui, seul un ou deux de ces hommes aux corps froids méritaient un peu d'attention. Kaname Kuran tout d'abord, le Président et une gravure de mode selon toutes les femelles en chaleur de l'établissement. Ichijo Takuma et Shiki Senri, deux des amis du premier vampire.

Il fallait bien qu'il surveille cet idiot de Sang Pur de Kaname, il avait un devoir de grand frère à mener à bien, Yûki semblant attiser les égards de ce maudit prétentieux. Ichijo s'était révélé un sympathique garçon, avec lequel il aimait discuter de tout et de rien, ils en étaient vite devenus amis.

Mais le dernier était plus compliqué, plus secret. Même s'il ne parvenait pas à l'approcher, il n'arrivait pas à bien le cerner. Par moment, il pouvait être gentil, à d'autre d'une complète indifférence. Pour Zéro, Shiki Senri était une énigme qu'il voulait percer. Du moins, c'est l'excuse qu'il se donnait pour le mater sans cesse à travers les vitres pendant la nuit.

Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception, le jeune humain observa du coin de l'œil le garçon. Un corps fin et musclé comme il faut. Brun aux yeux bleus, il pouvait capter l'attention de tous s'il y mettait du sien, comme sur ses photos de mannequin.

A ce souvenir, le surveillant rougit un peu, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la classe, rien n'avait bougé, lui non plus. Puis un léger bruit dans les buissons attira son attention. D'un mouvement souple et rapide, le garçon sauta sur un arbre, puis sur la terre ferme.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous fichez hors de votre dortoir, messieurs ? » murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour que les deux jeunes hommes soient effrayés. « Heu, mais rien Zéro-kun. On se baladait juste. »

« Les promenades à l'extérieur sont interdites après sept heures. Rentrez dans votre chambre sur le champ si vous ne voulez pas que je vous y traine. » susurra l'argenté un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? » La voix de Kaname, et bien évidemment l'homme n'était pas seul, son meilleur ami le suivait ainsi que deux de ses gardes. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds pâles et Senri.

« Ah ! Ruka-san ! On peut vous prendre en photo ? Dites oui s'il vous plaît ! » supplièrent les deux insomniaques. « Vous deux, je vous ai déjà dit que c'était interdit. » répliqua Zéro. « Mais merde Kiryuu boucle-là. C'est à Ruka-san qu'on parle, pas à toi ! » s'égosillèrent les deux humains.

« Allons, ce n'est pas grave. Si Ruka est d'accord… il ne s'agit que d'une photo après tout. » Puis plus bas, Kaname ajouta. « Et puis, je suis sûr que tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je venais photographier Yûki dans sa chambre. N'est-ce pas Zéro-kun ? »

« Quoi ! Tu as osé Kuran ? Si c'est le cas, dis-toi que sœur ou pas, je te démolirais la tête. Si jamais tu oses faire du mal à ma petite sœur, je t'éviscère pigé ! » cria Zéro. Juste un petit rire sardonique lui répondit. « Grr ! Je te déteste Kuran. » Et pendant ce temps, les garçons de la Day Class avaient pris leurs photos et remerciés leur idole, puis filèrent dans leur dortoir.

« Ouf ! Il n'arrête donc jamais ces humains. Tout ce raffut pour quelques photos. » soupira la seule fille du groupe. « Que veux-tu ta beauté les attire Ruka-chan, ça me paraît naturel. » lui répondit gentiment Ichijo. « Bon, désolé pour ça, mais vous feriez bien de retourner en cours. Le professeur s'égosille à la fenêtre depuis dix bonnes minutes. » termina Zéro en désignant le dit prof.

Les vampires l'écoutèrent, sous l'injonction similaire de Kaname. Cependant, Shiki resta en arrière quelques secondes. Le brun zieuta le chargé de discipline des pieds à la tête. « Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes Senri ? » il avait été plus hargneux qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

« Rien. Mais la prochaine fois, soit plus discret. » murmura-t-il en repartant en cours. Zéro reprit son poste quelques secondes après et il n'y eut plus de problème. Il put rentrer dans sa chambre, et surtout dans son lit, à deux heures du matin passés.

Le lendemain, le garçon suivit ses cours comme d'habitude, avec toute l'attention qu'il pouvait focaliser dessus. Cependant, il somnola par intermittence, le rythme de ce maudit travail était effréné, et la douleur insidieuse du sang de vampire qui le rongeait n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

A sept heures moins cinq, après le dîner, l'attroupement d'élèves se dirigea comme un seul homme vers les grandes portes du dortoir de la Lune. De nouveau, les gardiens poursuivirent leur boulot. Les battants crissèrent et un instant après, les cris fusaient inondant les vampires de compliments et la plupart des filles cherchaient à toucher leurs idoles.

De son seul regard, Zéro tenaient les gamines à distance, alors que sa coéquipière devait faire des pieds et des mains pour les calmer un tant soit peu. Cependant, alors que les étudiants de nuit avançaient à peine, une douleur sourde engloutit Zéro.

L'argenté serra les dents, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Du coin de l'œil, la Night Class l'observait. Les efforts du demi-vampire furent finalement payant, sa main se décrispa et il avait semble-t-il retrouvé ses forces, le processus s'était stabilisé pour un temps.

Mais bien sûr, cela lui avait coûté, et le garçon s'effondra sans crier gare. « Ah ! Zéro ! » Yûki s'approcha de son ami, les groupies s'étant calmés à la vue du beau gosse évanoui. « Zéro ! Réveilles-toi. Allez grand-frère ! Ouvres les yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? » murmurait-elle telle une litanie.

Kuran vit la détresse de sa brunette et s'approcha d'elle, pestant un peu contre ce gars pour l'inquiéter comme ça. « Du calme, Yû-chan. Il est seulement évanoui. Kain, tu veux bien t'occuper de le ramener à sa chambre, s'il te plaît ? » déclara Kaname

Akatsuki Kain allait signifier son accord quand Ichijo et Senri se détachèrent du groupe. A eux deux, ils retournèrent leur ami et le portèrent ensemble jusqu'à sa chambre. Tout le monde resta figé face à leur intervention. Mais sans plus tarder, le président Kuran remit l'ordre et conduisit sa race au bâtiment principal, pour aller en classe.

Senri poussa la porte d'un coup de pied et entraîna son ami vampire jusqu'au lit de l'argenté. « Il arrive bientôt au point critique, si personne ne fait rien, il va se transformer en monstre. » C'était inutile de le dire, Shiki en était parfaitement conscient, le mi vampire n'était pas le seul à observer son entourage.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, les deux vampires posèrent un linge humide sur le front de leur copain et s'en retournèrent à leurs cours. Kiryuu se réveilla un peu plus tard, il prit par précaution une blood tablet et se recoucha. Il tira un tiroir de sa commode et promena sa main sur le bord, un déclic ouvrit le double fond et il en extirpa un petit livre brun.

Avant d'ouvrir le livre avec précaution, il s'assura que personne ne pourrait le voir : portes et fenêtres fermées, rideaux tirés. Ok, tout est bon, il ouvrit le livre et admira tout son soûl le modèle resplendissant, lui offrant de magnifiques sourires. Mais aussi un joli corps finement musclé, il loucha souvent sur les abdos du mannequin, se léchant souvent les lèvres à ces images purement érotiques pour lui.

Au bout d'une heure de contemplation, Zéro referma le livre et le rangea soigneusement. Il fallait que personne ne sache son petit vice, c'était son secret bien gardé. Quiconque verrait cela aurait un moyen de chantage, ou de pression, sur lui, à son plus grand malheur.

Enfin, il se rallongea sur son lit et pris son livre de chevet. Au bout de quelques pages, le sommeil commença à le gagner, et il sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Au matin, le garçon était plus reposé que les autres fois et fila en cours, sans être en retard cette fois. Mais une chose n'avait pas changé pour autant sa sœurette, elle, avait toujours plus de mal à se lever malgré l'aide de sa meilleure amie.

Dans les dortoirs de la Night Class, deux garçons discutaient déjà sur un de leurs proches. « Ichijo, tu penses qu'il lui reste encore combien de temps ? » demanda un brun. « D'après moi, une semaine maximum, mais Kiryuu fait preuve d'une force et d'une volonté très forte, ça peut jouer aussi. »

Il sembla au blond qu'une lueur de détermination avait fait un passage éclair dans les yeux de son ami. « Au fait, que dit Rima du fait que tu viennes chez moi plutôt que de rester avec elle ? » Shiki fut surpris de la question, ils étaient pourtant tous au courant de qui était Rima pour lui, alors pourquoi s'escrimaient-ils à lui demander ce genre de chose ? Il n'était pas une fille, bon sang, qu'en savait-il.

« M'en fiche, allez dormons. On ne changera rien si on n'a pas d'énergie. » répliqua Shiki, détournant le regard. « On ? » ricana le blond. « La ferme. » grogna l'autre en réponse.

Le rite habituel du soir, Zéro fut observé par les vampires, sa prochaine crise pouvait être déterminante, et ils étaient prêts à le contenir dans la possibilité qu'il perde le contrôle devant des humains. Mais heureusement rien ne se passa.

Malgré tout, d'un regard Shiki décida d'agir, pour le bien de l'argenté. Il semblait dépérir à vue d'œil selon lui, et il ne voulait aucunement que cela arrive. Aussi, déterminé, et hors de vue de tous, il fila à l'opposé des classes. Il avait bien dix minutes avant que le garçon ne réintègre sa chambre.

Dans la chambre de Zéro, il fouilla partout, trouvant des blood tablet sur son évier et un livre quelconque sur sa commode. Il ne vit rien d'autre de suspect, il explora toute fois méticuleusement la commode et son tiroir, comme guidé par son sixième sens. Et après quelques secondes, un léger bruit lui apprit qu'un compartiment secret venait de s'ouvrir.

Il ne trouva qu'un petit livre, très bien entretenu et l'ouvrit. Plus que surpris, carrément ébahi, il tomba sur des photos… de lui et de Rima. Comment devait-il le prendre ? Lequel des deux mannequins regardait-il ? Avançant de plus en plus vite dans le défilement des pages, il tomba sur quelque chose d'encore plus gros.

Aux environs du milieu du cahier les photos ne venaient plus d'un magazine, il le savait. Ce petit cochon avait pris des clichés lors de ses rondes certainement, et encore lui et Rima. _'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan ?'_ pensa-t-il presque à bout de nerfs.

C'est là-dessus que Zéro entra dans sa chambre. « Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Shiki ? » Le garçon avança et découvrit avec horreur son carnet dans les mains du curieux. Mais comment avait-il fait pour le trouver. D'un brusque mouvement, le mi-vampire récupéra son bien. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Kiryuu que tu sois un stalker je m'en fous, mais t'approches pas de ma cousine ! T'as compris ? » cria Senri. L'argenté était sur le cul, évidemment le brun ne se doutait pas d'une chose pareille venant de sa part. Mais l'entendre crier était une première.

« Senri, ce n'était pas mon intention, je… je voulais juste… Enfin, c'était un truc de fan qui m'avait traversé l'esprit, c'est tout. T'étais pas sensé le voir. Donc j'en reviens à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre, et à fouiller mes affaires en plus ? »

« Je m'inquiétais, mais je vois que j'ai eu tort. Sur ce, je vais te laisser, petit con. » murmura le vampire. « Attends ! Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Shiki ? Je suis désolé que ça te choque à ce point mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. »

Le garçon de la Night Class le toisa, furieux : « C'était une erreur d'avoir de l'espoir. Je te laisse à tes activités perverses, tant que tu ne la touches pas j'y vois pas trop d'inconvénients. Mais tiens-toi à ça. »

« Mais deux secondes, crétin ! Ce n'est pas Rima que je mate c'est toi, stupide idiot. C'est sur toi que je fantasme depuis le début de l'année. Mais évidemment tu sautes aux conclusions, tout ça parce que tu ne te sépares jamais de plus de deux mètres d'elle ! » cria Zéro furieux que son imbécile d'amour puisque croire des stupidités plus grosses qu'une maison.

« Hein ? » Pour le coup, le brun faillit tomber à la renverse. « Que… C'est moi que tu regardes ? » demanda ahuri le vampire « Bien sûr, comme si je pouvais aller draguer une fille alors que je suis gay et fou amoureux d'un idiot, curieux en prime. »

Une gêne s'installa entre les deux garçons. Zéro occupa son temps à ranger délicatement son album dans sa cache d'origine. Il se retourna ensuite pour affronter son destin. Ce dernier l'embrassa sauvagement en réponse. « Prouve-le ! Prouve-moi que j'ai tort de m'en faire pour ma cousine. »

« Pff ! T'aurais pas pu demander ça avant. » Là-dessus, le garçon reprit son précieux album et l'ouvrit à la dernière page. Son seul et unique cliché particulier… Senri y était allongé seul sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre. Cette unique fois que Zéro n'avait pas pu manquer, il l'avait immortalisé sans même y penser. Cette photo était son bien le plus précieux parmi toutes celles que comptait l'album.

« Tu vois, tu es le seul. Quand à Rima, elle ne représente rien pour moi, c'est juste ta cousine point. Je le savais depuis longtemps en plus, quand j'ai surpris une discussion entre toi et Kain à son propos. » déclara l'argenté.

Shiki était ébahi, pour une fois que quelque chose le faisait réagir aussi impétueusement. Enfin une personne plutôt avait réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états. Son odeur, son corps, il n'allait plus se retenir bien longtemps de mettre ses rêves en application.

Voyant la tête de celui qu'il aimait, Kiryuu rangea pour de bon son livre. De ce fait, il tourna le dos à un vampire… en chaleur. L'instinct de Senri le transcenda et ses yeux virèrent au rouge quand la jugulaire de son presque petit ami vint le narguer. Doucement et sans bruit, le brun s'approcha alors. Un souffle dans le cou de Zéro l'avertit que son amour était bien trop proche pour sa santé. Et plus qu'il ne le pensait, sans prévenir la langue humide de l'ébouriffé vint lécher sa veine.

L'argenté comprit tout de suite, mais il était trop tard, la poigne qui l'enserrait était forte et la respiration irrégulière sonnait trop délicieusement à ses oreilles. Il ne se débattit qu'un peu avant que les dents transpercent sa chair. Après de longues gorgées, le vampire s'arrêta et le jeta sur le lit.

Oups ! Sa position et le regard de son presque amant l'avaient attisé plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Une belle érection pointa et se fit sentir par le seme. Celui-ci sourit d'un air plus que carnassier.

« Hé ! Hé ! Je me demandais quelle taille ça avait quand tu matais tes chères photos. Réponds-moi plus grosse ou plus petite que ça ? » Il accentua sa question en immisçant son genou entre les deux jambes de sa victime.

Un gémissement lui répondit ainsi qu'une jolie figure rouge pivoine. « Pervers. Ca n'a pas d'importance. » répliqua le garçon. « Réponds je te dis, Zéro. Ou tu préfères que je te torture un peu avant que tu craches le morceau ? »

Il ne lui connaissait pas une attitude pareil, il ne fallait décidément pas se fier aux apparences, surtout pas quand il s'agissait d'un vampire. Son hésitation fut prise pour une réponse négative et Shiki entama son petit plan. Il récupéra en deux mouvements l'album et le planta contre le montant du lit, puis il retourna son partenaire sur le ventre.

Grâce à son pouvoir, il immobilisa Zéro dans cette position. Celui-ci était clairement mal à l'aise, pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné une réponse rapide, même fausse ça aurait pu faire l'affaire. « Détrompes-toi mon petit Ki-chan, je peux deviner ce que tu penses assez facilement. Tu n'aurais pas pu me tromper. »

« Maintenant regardes tes jolies photos et montres-moi ton petit côté pervers. » susurra le brun avec un sourire joueur. Zéro ressemblait à une tomate bien mûre, sa situation de soumission et de faiblesse, ainsi que ses éternels photos, l'excitèrent bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Seulement avec sa posture, son sexe, entravé par ses fringues, le faisait terriblement souffrir. La pression était douloureuse, du moins jusqu'à ce que son brun le retourne et constate sa réaction. « Eh bien, ça te fait cet effet-là ? » ricana-t-il. « Dire que tu t'es sans doute caressé en matant ces clichés. Ce serait très amusant que tu le fasses devant moi… tu ne crois pas ? »

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, Zéro vit ses mains se diriger vers son sexe. Le pouvoir de ce maudit vampire trop sexy était vraiment trop puissant et efficace, un va-et-vient lancinant et extrêmement frustrant s'empara de l'argenté sous les pensées de Shiki.

« Arrêtes obsédé ! Tu… tu n'es qu'… ah ! Qu'un gros sadique pervers ! » La pauvre victime avait gémit cela plutôt qu'autre chose, tandis qu'une de ses mains incontrôlées jouait avec ses testicules et l'autre avec sa hampe à moitié dressée.

Un simple sourire satisfait lui répondit, le vampire se lécha les lèvres au délicieux spectacle dont il était l'auteur. La vision que son bel amour offrait était purement érotique et mettait ses sens à rude épreuve, la preuve en était ses yeux rouges luisants dans la pénombre du soir.

Enfin, son désir était clair et fièrement pointé sur son ventre. Senri s'approcha à pas de velours de sa proie. Il ne relâcha cependant pas son emprise psychique. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha sur le visage gêné et splendide de son désormais amant, ou plus simplement son calice, dans peu de temps.

Il effleura du bout de sa langue les lèvres entrouvertes, il dévia un instant pour aller titiller l'oreille de sa victime. Puis, il laissa glisser sa bouche dans le cou offert et soigna enfin la plaie qu'avaient laissée ses canines dans la chair. Enfin, il remonta et embrassa avec passion et fougue son supplicié.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent des minutes, ils se séparèrent, toujours lié cependant par un mince filet de salive. Le vampire engouffra à nouveau sa langue dans la cavité buccale de Zéro et mena un ballet enivrant, qui émoustilla leurs sens à tous les deux.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mon petit Zéro, mais j'ai comme une grosse envie là. Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête pour montrer son incompréhension. « Alors, tu vas vite voir. » termina le brun, son sourire d'obsédé revenant à la charge.

Plus qu'il ne vit, Kiryuu sentit ce que son diabolique amour avait en tête. Il voulait le déshabiller… avec ses mains, son pouvoir l'enveloppant toujours. Décidément, il s'était entiché d'un beau cochon !

Les mains de l'argenté ouvrirent donc avec dextérité la chemise blanche, dégrafant juste un peu sa cravate. Il se retrouva bientôt avec son pantalon et l'accessoire toujours au cou. Il ne resta bientôt que la cravate et son boxer noir sur son corps malmené. Un léger bruit fit river les yeux de Zéro sur la bouche tentatrice de son maudit fantasme. Il s'était encore lécher les babines. Quand allait-il se décider à passer à l'action, plutôt que d'user de ce stratagème pour le moins agaçant.

« Mais tout de suite Zéro. Enfin, quand tu auras répondu à ma question. Ta queue était-elle dans cet état avec les photos ? » Le garçon détourna la tête et lui répondit enfin, en ne cessant pas de penser qu'il était désormais avec un sadique. « J'ai jamais eu autant la trique, t'es content ! Avec les photos, j'avais qu'une légère érection et je la soulageais rapidement. C'est bon cette fois ? Tu vas enfin te décider à me prendre, oui ou non ? »

« Volontiers. » Le pauvre humain sentit enfin le pouvoir arrêter de faire effet. Mais il ne put s'en réjouir très longtemps, vite prit d'assaut par un Shiki maintenant entreprenant, dans le bon sens.

Le brun s'était déshabillé en vitesse et avait sauté dans le lit, sur sa jolie victime. Il glissa sa bouche dans le cou de son aimé et le parsema de légers baisers. Cependant, son petit jeu avait eu le même débouché sur lui que sur son partenaire. Pressé donc d'en venir à la partie intéressante, le garçon aux yeux bleus descendit titiller les tétons avec sa langue.

Il était rude et les deux bourgeons furent très vite durs. Zéro, ravi de ses initiatives, glissa ses mains dans les doux cheveux emmêlés et tenta de lui faire comprendre l'urgence propagée dans son bas-ventre.

Comprenant parfaitement la demande, le vampire se dépêcha d'atteindre le point sensible et l'engloba aussi sec. Après l'avoir pris et repris en bouche, l'avoir excité en l'effleurant de ses dents et l'avoir caressé avec ses doigts, le dominant souleva d'un coup les jambes fines de son amant. Il s'attaqua aussitôt à l'antre jusque là inviolé de son petit calice.

Il joua de sa langue et la fit rentrer légèrement à l'intérieur, puis il y enfonça ses doigts, préalablement lubrifiés de salive. Une fois sûr que son chéri soit correctement préparé, Shiki le ramena à lui en douceur, et coinça le trou juste en face de son gland. D'une légère poussée, il entra doucement dans l'intimité.

A chaque fois que Zéro avait un peu mal, il faisait une pause et le laissait s'habituer. Enfin complètement rentré, de doux va-et-vient s'esquissèrent d'abord puis se firent plus francs. Ils bougeaient tous les deux sur le lit, le faisant grincer légèrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se déversèrent tous les deux à peu près en même temps.

Cependant, la vision de l'autre était si sensuelle et si chaude que leurs queues reprirent rapidement du service. Cette fois, Zéro immisça ses longs doigts dans l'intimité de son amant et peu de temps après entrait en lui. De la même façon, il fut attentif à ne pas blesser son amour et entama des va-et-vient d'abord lents puis plus rapides. Ce rythme eut tôt fait de les faire se déverser à nouveau.

« Ki-chan ? » « Hm ? » Le brun engouffra sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami et lui murmura à l'oreille trois magnifiques petits mots, qui obtinrent la même réponse au bout d'une seconde. « Zéro-kun, il faut que tu boives un peu de mon sang pour que tu deviennes mon calice. Tu veux bien ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit simplement l'argenté. Et les deux garçons partagèrent une étreinte où le jeune humain but deux, trois gorgées de sang de la main de son amour. Epuisé après tout ce sport, ils s'endormirent rapidement l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du rituel, rien n'avait changé. A l'exception peut-être d'un sourire échangé entre deux amants et la Night Class au courant de toute l'affaire à cause de l'odeur que ces deux garçons portaient. Et parce qu'un lien pareil ne passe pas inaperçu, le pansement du calice n'étant pas trop discret. Et grâce à cela également, Zéro n'avait bien sûr plus de problème avec le sang vampirique coulant dans ses veines. Cette chose étant éradiquée grâce au don de sang qu'avait Shiki hier soir.

Et l'histoire en resta là, les deux amants se retrouvaient le soir dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre. Ce fut quand pour leur première nuit dans le lit de Senri que Takuma fit une joyeuse entrée pour les féliciter. Malgré sa bonne intention, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir son innocent petit Zéro rivalisé de perversité avec son cher vampire.

A part cela donc, la vie continua joyeuse pour tous… Enfin, Kaname avait quand même réussi à séduire Yûki et la tromper avec sa camarade Seiren. Le Sang Pur récolta un joli coup de poing de la part de Zéro… et de Yûki.

Voilà, Fini ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, particulièrement le lemon alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. A vos reviews ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyant ! (ou regard triste du chaton Drag !) Trouver ce nouveau slogan un peu plus court, dites moi ce que vous préférez, faut que j'innove un peu)


End file.
